Naruto and the Olympians
by TheDisdainful
Summary: An afternoon full of mistakes leaves Naruto trapped in a strange new world. Follow Naruto as he adapts to this new world full of gods, goddesses, demi-gods and children? Damn.
1. Chapter 1: Just a little fun

**Chapter 1: Just a little fun  
**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson and the Olympians

* * *

Naruto's eyes popped open. Today was the two year anniversary. Two years. That's how long had passed since Naruto had been trapped in this new world. He could remember it like yesterday, the day he had fallen from the sky. Literally.

* * *

(2 years ago)

The Fourth Shinobi War had just ended a couple weeks before with Naruto shoving a _Fūton: Rasenshuriken_ the size of a mountain right into the face of Kaguya. Needless to say even Zeus would have trouble recovering from one of those. Finally peace was restored to the Elemental Nations, which, after another five Kage summit, and much to A's dismay, they agreed to disband all shinobi forces and cease to train new shinobis. In a couple generations the world would forget how to use chakra and the world would be a better place. All nine tailed beasts agreed to be sealed into Gedō Mazō where they finally found peace. All of them except for Kurama of course. He stayed with Naruto.

Now you have to understand, for the last four years Naruto had been spent his entire teenage life fighting a war that he had been dragged into against his will, and now, when he was finally done fighting and brought peace to his world it was time to catch up on all the teenage things he had missed out on. Namely sex. It turns out being the Hero of the Leaf and the Hero of the Elemental Nations had its perks. Mainly that within minutes he could have any women, wife, or kunoichi in his bed.

* * *

For the first time in his life, Naruto was having fun. Picking up some of his old sensei's habits, he could often be found peeking at ladies in the local spa, writing notes, something that many questioned because it was unanimously agreed upon that Naruto the Toad Sage could easily walk into any spa and be greeted with enthusiasm. Perhaps it was his way of remembering his fallen sensei.

One sunny afternoon Naruto and Sakura were out drinking sake at a local bar, celebrating the five month anniversary of defeating Kaguya. Like Naruto, Sakura had picked up Tsunade's drinking and gambling habits after the war and had these "celebratory anniversary drinks" a bit too often to be celebratory. Naruto had become a traveling author while Sakura the head of the Konoha Hospital. After more than a few too many drinks both of them ended up drunk out of their minds. Quite inebriated, they both stumbled into Sakura's modest apartment, lips locked together and clothes flying off. Sakura proceeded to show Naruto why he had such a crush on her as a young child.

* * *

After a long day of work Sasuke was heading home. To himself he mused at how different the world was in just a couple months after the fall of the Shinobi, many were calling it a new era, The Golden Era. Surprisingly Sasuke had been chosen as the Nanadaime Hokage after Naruto passed it up saying "The Hokage is supposed to be the strongest _shinobi_ ". Without shinobi's, these days the Hokage was more of a managerial duty, reorganizing the village and managing the local economy so instead Naruto opted to be a wandering sage.

So after a long day of chaotic sessions with the board of trade as well as meeting the ambassador from the Fire Daimyo he was looking forward to having a nice, hot bath with his favorite pink-haired goddess. Needless to say Sasuke was not amused when he walked into his girlfriend's apartment. Seeing clothes strewn across the floor and his "best friend" thrusting in and out of his girlfriend Sasuke's Mangekyo sharingan spun into existence, rage in his eyes.

" _Kamui!_ "

And those were the last words Naruto would ever hear in the Elemental Nations.

Within seconds Naruto re-materialized in another dimension. Luckily Sasuke didn't stop his _Kamui_ before sending Naruto's entire body into the new dimension; Unluckily, Naruto was hundreds of feet in the air.

After hitting the soft ground with a loud thud, not dying thanks to years of training and hardening his body, the pungent smell of gas and greasy hot dogs assaulted his nose. He slowly opened his bright, azure blue eyes. All he saw were snowflakes, slowly falling on top of him, Marine snow. Still drunk, Naruto struggled to sit up, all he could see were strange, yellow, metal machines moving along long gray pavements. They were not too unlike the train he ran from when saving Kuyuki in _Yuki no Kuni_ , albeit much smaller and probably a lot less dangerous. Briefly he considered that he may have ended up back in _Yuki no Kuni_ but the people walking by were speaking a much different language that didn't make much sense to him.

"God damn it loud here" a half drunk Naruto muttered before he promptly passed out. The last thing he heard were passerby's muttering about "stupid, drunk, naked homeless men lying around, dirtying the city that never sleeps."

* * *

(Back to present time)

Two years had passed since that day Naruto woke up in the freezing cold and very naked in New York's Central Park. It turns out Naruto was sent into a new world with seven whole continents, which blew Naruto's mind _,_ ' _imagine if there was a war between all seven continents, it'll be way worse than the 4th Great Shinobi War'_

Naruto soon discovered he knew how to speak the language of Japanese, used by men from the far East. Unluckily, he had ended up in the far west, where they spoke only English. Using a couple hundred kage bunshins Naruto managed to quickly pick up English.

Luckily, Naruto had copies of his godfather's books, his personal favorite series, the Icha Icha sealed in a _kanji_ on his arm. Using the pen name of the Great Sage of the East, Naruto translated the first book to English. After a couple failed calls to different publishers he was finally able to find a publisher with enough balls to publish his book, or perhaps he was just a closet pervert as well. It turns out this world had just as many perverts as the his last and soon Naruto had more than enough money to purchase his own modest apartment in Brooklyn.

* * *

Naruto sighed to himself, today he was starting a couple classes at New York University, one of the prestigious colleges in the city. He'd be lying if he said he didn't miss the Elemental Nations, there he had respect and power, here it was apparently frowned upon to cheat and steal. Plus, it was much harder to woo a women. He had already tried on six different occasions but apparently something about him yelled "pervert" or something. Maybe it was his haori he had insisted on wearing around the streets of New York that said The Great Sage of the East which he quickly ditched after a women threw a snowball at him and called him a perv. Afterwards his chances improved greatly.

* * *

(Library)

"Polish arts, Poland in the 16th Century, Portia, ahah! Poseidon" Naruto reached up to grab the book he needed to study for his Mythology 101 exam the next day when before he could take a hold of it, a slim, feminine hand suddenly grabbed it away. Looking down Naruto met eyes with the grayest pair of eyes he had ever seen. In front of him stood the most beautiful women he had ever seen. She had a nice, angular face with a pair of circular glasses, reminding Naruto of a librarian, albeit a very hot one.

"Sorry, did you need this book?" she asked, her voice was quite strong yet melodious.

"Nah it okay, I've always been curious about Greek mythology so I wanted to check out a book about one of their gods" he said with a smile.

"You'd probably be better starting with this book instead then" she said with a tinge of annoyance in her voice that Naruto couldn't quite trace as she passed him a different book, _Athena; the True Goddess_. Naruto couldn't help but stare at her nicely shaped ass as she walked off with the book he needed to pass his exam. ' _God damn dick, how am I supposed to pass now'_

* * *

It would be three months before Naruto would see her again. It turns out her name was Abigail Olympia, more accurately, Professor Olympia. She was the teacher of Mythology 102, which Naruto was taking during his second semester of college.

Mythology 102 quickly became Naruto's favorite class of all time, not so much because of the content, mostly because of his teacher. Professor Olympia was the teacher that young teenage boys dreamt of having. Hot, strict at times, yet quite intelligent, but mostly hot. Especially on the particularly hot days when the AC mysteriously "broke" and Professor Olympia was forced to teach in tight tank top, her breasts shimmering with sweat. Naruto loved to banter and debate with her, one of the most notorious times being when Naruto tried to argue that Artemis was the best female god. Professor Olympia quickly shut down that notion.

* * *

The semester flew by and they kept in touch the following year. Professor Olympia slowly became Abigail, whom he discovered was also a student as well, studying for her PHD in history. She was only a two years older than Naruto, with her intelligence she skipped quite a few grades. Around the campus Naruto and Abigail could often be seen together, both blondes often laughing or debating some topic or another.

* * *

Athena sighed. She had just gotten back from Olympus where her father had berated her for pushing off her duties as a Goddess. Much to her dismay, she was, for a lack of a better term, grounded her to Olympus for the next fifty years. He could be such an ass sometimes, even if he was her favorite daughter. These past two years had been the most fun she had experienced in the last three centuries. She and her favorite blonde troublemaker had been getting in all sorts of sticky situations together, one time they literally fell into a vat of chocolate during a tour of Hershey's Chocolate Factory.

Athena swore off all men, but there was just something different about Naruto. He wasn't the perfect gentlemen, far from it. She pretended not to notice when he would leer at her breasts or at other women's. He was crass and vulgar but sincere. He wasn't the most intelligent man she had met, although he was particularly adept at warfare tactics, but he was an enigma, very different from any of them men she had ever expressed interest in. Even Daedalus, the master craftsman had not taken her interest so much so that she neglected her duties on Mount Olympus.

Athena closed her eyes, images of her favorite memory slowly appeared in her mind. It was the last day of the Naruto's sophomore term and they had just finished their last final. Naruto, being the gentleman he was brought a picnic basket and a blanket for lunch. Now Athena had always heard of the typical picnic and blanket dates from the ramblings of Aphrodite, be she herself had never actually experienced one. And for the first time in her two millennium existence, Athena went on a date.

* * *

Athena crept through the window, blending in with the light breeze. She watched Naruto sleep, he was muttering something about boobs. Perv. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she realized it was likely the last time she would see him, he would probably be dead or an old man by the next time she was allowed down from Mount Olympus. Slowly she leaned and in and gave him a soft kiss on his lips before quickly turning around with a blushing face and disappearing.

* * *

 **AN: It's winter break and I'm bored so I've decided to try writing a fanfiction after five-ish years of reading them I guess it's time to give back to this dying community. Idea from xxAkuxx and Kyoka Suigetsu Totsuka** **, didn't ask for permission so hopefully they don't mind. Don't like it? Go fuck yourself** **:) but no flames please.** **If you want more please review! Not really sure if I should keep writing this one or start a new one. It's my first fanfiction so the lord knows I could use some advice and motivation!**


	2. Chapter 2: New Faces

**Chapter 2: New Faces**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson and the Olympians

* * *

"Happy birthday to me I guess" Naruto muttered sadly as he walked home along the run down, dimly lit subway line from a long day at work. It had been nine months since Abigail had mysteriously left, leaving behind only a brief note about a family matter or something. Since then Naruto had gone a little stir crazy, hitting the pubs when he was supposed to be in classes, picking up many of Tsunade's less desirable habits and reverting to old habits, one of which was trying to hit on everything and anything that moved. After failing multiple classes Naruto decided it was time to drop out of school all together.

* * *

As bad as your parents make out dropping out of school, life wasn't terrible. Yea some guys had tried to mug him a couple times, which he promptly showed them the error of their ways with a quick use of _Sennen Goroshi, Viz (Thousand years of death)_ , they wouldn't be mugging anyone anytime soon.

After realizing that food and alcohol were cost more than money than he had, Naruto had released the second book of the Icha Icha series, the second out of all seventeen which he had sealed in a _Kanji_ of love on his arm (he had gotten the idea from Gaara). With that money he had started a small candy store called Uzumaki's Sweets featuring high end sweets from all across the world, but mostly from the east, namely Japan.

Since then he'd had a plethora of strange costumers including one blonde haired man who kept muttering in haikus about a stupid twin sister stealing his flaming chariot. Another strange man was a freakishly muscular man wearing a motorcycle jacket, looked like your typical white redneck trash except apparently he needed a sword strapped to his back? Oh well, some people are just crazy, at least he didn't cause any trouble, just grumbled a little about having to buy sweets for his lover just to get into her pants. What a dick. Okay maybe he was being a little hypocritical, but hey, in his defense those three girls were his spiral down from when Abigail ditched him.

* * *

Naruto, carrying bags of groceries slowly opened the door of his apartment, ready for a night of relaxation. Perhaps he would go to a bar tonight. Except, instead of hearing the lovely classical music that Naruto always had on to scare away thieves while he was gone all he heard were the shrill cries of a young child.

"Why me" he moaned. Sitting on his counter was a clearly hungry baby with dark gray eyes and blonde hair with a note sitting beside her, one with neat, loopy handwriting that he instantly recognized as the one who always marked his papers for years.

* * *

(Five years later)

Annabeth Uzumaki shot up from her bed, today was her first day of school, something she had been waiting on for the last five years of her life. Putting on a simple gray shirt and jeans, she walked downstairs to meet her father.

"Morning daddy! What's for breakfast? Can I skip it? Can I just go to school right now?" Annabeth rapidly asked/begged.

"Whoaa slow down princess, let me feed your sister first." Naruto laughed out, happy seeing his elder daughter in such a good mood at something that was not reading a book(quite uncommon). Internally he couldn't help but compare his elder daughter with her mother, someone who Naruto never quite got over.

It had been five years since Annabeth was left on his kitchen counter and he had loved every single day of it. Even the diapers and the midnight cries, a daughter of a God was still a baby after all. Most wouldn't be able to tell the difference between her and a normal child except for her tendency to always have a book on her and her stark gray eyes.

And also did he mention books? Because Annabeth never left the house without them but Naruto grew used to the fact that he would be living with books as well as a daughter for the next twenty years. But of course, he was wrong because when Annabeth was three, her sister was born. Silena Uzumaki, daughter of Naruto and Aphrodite.

* * *

(Flashback - 4 years prior)

About four years prior on one cold and windy afternoon, when Annabeth was just two year old, Naruto was tending to his shop. His candy store was a local hit and was often full with costumers seeking a to try new sweets, but today it was packed. The day before Valentines was always his best day for business. Boyfriends, husbands, wives, they all flocked to his store for a quick present for their significant other, not that he was complaining.

* * *

Aphrodite had taken a liking to chocolates from Uzumaki's Candy Store after Ares had brought her a couple of their finest chocolates a couple months back which she made sure to repay him with her body. Today, the day before Valentines, Aphrodite was making her way down to the mortal world. She always loved Valentine's day, all the drama, secrets, and love triangles always seemed to come out on that day, with the aid of her powers of course (much to Hera's displeasure). Struck by a craving for some of those delicious chocolates Ares had brought her a while back, she decided to check out the store for herself.

After a couple wrong turns she arrived at the store front. For a quite popular sweet store in upper Manhattan it looked rather bland. An atrocious neon orange sign constantly flickered on and off, a result of poor maintenance, _Uzumaki's Sweet_ it read. For a second she was about to leave, after all what Goddess buys candy from a run down, shady store. Even so her craving for chocolate overcame her pride.

* * *

The moment Aphrodite walked into the store she was amazed at how different the inside was. While it was still painted with the atrocious orange, similar to the shade of the sign, there were well over ten neat rows of shelves filled to the brim with chocolate. For Aphrodite, it was one of her secret fantasies, one of the few other than well built man.

Overall it wasn't a big store, the small area was no bigger than her closet at Olympus (which is quite large by standard convention) and was stuffed full of people, grabbing as many boxes of foreign chocolate before they hurried off to prepare for the big day.

Even with all the people in the store, she immediately picked out the owner. His bright orange apron stood out like a sore thumb. He was tall, but not overly tall. Muscular, but lean, not like the body builders of that had grown popular. He had a nice, chiseled face with bright blonde hair not unlike her own. Despite her obsession with bodies, what struck Aphrodite the most were his brilliant azure blue eyes, eyes filled with confidence and love. Aphrodite decided then and there she would take him as her next love interest.

Now Naruto had finally thrown off his tendencies of trying to sleep with every female who walked through his doors, a mixture of being too busy with raising Annabeth and being tired of having to paint over the graffiti from angry husbands convinced him of so. But when Aphrodite, Dite as he knew her by, the most beautiful women he had ever seen in his life, with blonde, flowing hair, a chest that could rival Tsunade's, and a terribly attractive face walked through the door he couldn't help but try. Luckily, even off his game, Naruto had years of experience going for him.

* * *

Aphrodite, or Dite became a regular costumer, popping in and out of the store every couple of days, making sure to flirt with the handsome owner as much as possible. As she exited the stores on one of these such days she was suddenly confronted by a group of four men, dressed in sagging pants and backwards baseball caps.

"Hey pretty girl, why don't you have some fun with us" the leader of the group whispered into her ear.

Aphrodite rolled her eyes, ' _this is why I hate the mortal world'_ , she thought mentally as she prepared her voice to use charmspeak and shoo away these gangbangers as well as perhaps curse them to leave loveless lives. However, before she could, Naruto popped out of the store and with a broom in hand and apron around his waist he beat their asses to the ground within seconds.

"Stay down you scum, that's not how you talk to a lovely lady" Naruto said, anger flaring into his voice. Turning to Aphrodite,

"Are you okay Dite? I'm so sorry about the trash that seems to like to congregate around my store but if they show up again I'll be sure to end them" he shouted, the last part directed at the whimpering figures laying on the ground.

"Oh I'm more than all right..my savior" she responded as a sudden look of hunger flashed across Aphrodite's face. She threw her arms around Naruto's head and pushed him back into the store, lips locked with his.

* * *

Their relationship, which started with both Aphrodite and Naruto releasing their pent up lust and passion soon turned into something much more meaningful. Aphrodite, or Dite as she went by was often seen working at Naruto's store, a first for herself as she never had to work a day in her life before.

As they spent more and more time together Aphrodite became more and more interested in him. His feelings were basic, simple love, passion, and a bit of lust. But even if they were simple, they were unfettered and in vast amounts.

It was something that reminded her of the humans during the Bronze age who were limited to simple, but huge quantities of emotions. This led to the violent lives they often led, uncontrolled amounts of hatred, jealousy, and revenge often lead to the humans wiping each other out before Zeus stepped in and recreated man.

Unfortunately or fortunately for both of them, they soon became inseparable. They not only spent a good part of their days together manning the shop, Aphrodite at times eating away much of their stock of candy, but Aphrodite would also often join Naruto at his house for the evening and special after dusk passion.

* * *

For the first time in her ridiculously long life Aphrodite felt content in the arms of a single man. Naruto was an enigma. He was brave, confident, and handsome like her usual lovers, but he had an air of passion that few had. Usually she felt the undying need to bang any attractive dude who walked by out of lust, even after sessions with Ares. But now, it had been over two years since she had last seen Ares, let alone thought of him in that way.

So after a year of being in a relationship Aphrodite, tired of Naruto's incapability to take their relationship to the next step, did it for him and moved in with three year old Annabeth and twenty one year old Naruto.

She had even taken a real shine to Annabeth, who was just two at the time but could already read and talk. Aphrodite would occasionally read her bed time stories, even though Annabeth preferred her father's stories, they were more violent and she had a thing for war stories which he had plenty of while Aphrodite's usually consisted of a particularly handsome man charming a maiden who for some reason always held the same physical resemblance as he father and Aphrodite.

In fact, often times she would imagined themselves as a happy family with Annabeth being her own daughter.

Even so Annabeth never called her mother, not even once. Even at the young age of three, Annabeth had a special place in her heart for her mother, whom her father had told her plenty of stories of.

Sometimes she was envious of the stories he told. Envious of the obvious love he had for her in his voice and the weird adventures they always got themselves into. Apparently her father and mother were murder suspects at one point in time. Other times she got mad. Mad at how her mother could leave her wonderful father and her all alone, at least until Dite came along.

She knew her father was still deeply in love with her mother when she left him, and held no resentment towards Dite. Annabeth was just happy that her beloved father could at least move on and hold somewhat of a semblance of a relationship with another women.

Shockingly Aphrodite never found out that Annabeth was Athena's daughter.

During Annabeth's common rants about the architecture behind the Empire State Building or the Hoover damn Aphrodite would often quietly mused to herself about how similar she was to a certain gray eyed goddess. Even so, she quickly dismissed the notion, Naruto was far to passionate and straightforward to appeal to the _mighty and more intelligent than thou_ Athena.

* * *

Of course, like all other good things that happened to Naruto, their relationship was destined to fail. On their first anniversary, in the heat of the moment, filled with love and passion, Naruto absentmindedly forgot to use protection.

Nine exasperating months later, Silena Uzumaki was born. Aphrodite had decided for the first time in her life, to birth their daughter the mortal way. Usually she would either speed up the process or have the baby develop instantly, but seeing as how for the first time in her life, she was in a real relationship with a man she was very much in love with, she decided to birth his child the mortal way.

Torn between her love for Naruto and the ancient laws Aphrodite didn't know what to do. As per the ancient laws, she was supposed to leave both her child and the mortal parent alone until the demigod reached an age suitable to attend Camp Half-blood but Naruto would be devastated by it. Normally after her flings it was easy to just hand the baby to the father and leave back to Mount Olympus, but now, she wasn't sure if she could handle it.

* * *

(Mount Olympus)

Aphrodite was back on Mount Olympus for the annual Winter Solstice meeting, just days after Silena's birth.

"Aphrodite what's bothering you" questioned Athena, as the Goddess of infinite Wisdom she instantly noticed there was something off about Aphrodite, in fact it had been that way last year as well, except she had been much happier back then. Now Athena and Aphrodite didn't have the best relationship, but they managed. Having no one else to confide in and sympathetic to Athena's punishment of having to stay on Mount Olympus she decided to ask her for advice.

"Athenaaa, I just had a daughter with this man, what should I do?" Aphrodite asked. For the first time in her life she seemed legitimately troubled by the news.

"Just leave her with her father, just like you always do. Why is this even troubling you?" Athena answered with a bit of spite in her voice. Athena was beginning to become upset. How could Aphrodite, who had the a plethora of demigod children, only second to Apollo, have the right to be upset when she had to leave Naruto and Annabeth behind because of her _esteemed_ father.

"But Athena, this one is different. I actually love the father and I don't want to leave him. I know I have a lot of flings with mortal men, but this one's different I promise" Aphrodite responded, a bit peeved by Athena's harsh tone she added,

"Of course you wouldn't know you prude"

"You slag! Just because I don't throw myself at men doesn't mean I don't know what love is. In fact I found a very interesting man right before _our beloved_ father trapped me here" Athena lashed out.

Now the center of attention of all the Gods and Goddesses, most of whom were surprised at the fact that one of the three virgin goddesses had found a potential love interest.

Ares however, was pissed.

"Aphrodite! Is this mortal man the reason why you've been avoiding me the past two years? What the hell is wrong with you. You should be begging to sleep with my again you slut."

Just as Aphrodite was about to kill Ares for his words,

"Silence, I've had enough of this. You know the laws Aphrodite, leave the man behind or you will be receiving the same punishment as Athena, now leave. All of you." Zeus commanded.

 _'Never again will I love a man like I do Naruto. And if Ares EVER thinks about taking him to bed I will curse him and all his children to loveless, sexless lives.'_ Aphrodite promised as she left the room. Almost in tears, Aphrodite descended down to the mortal world, preparing for a regretful conversation with Naruto. She was the goddess of love, but her first real love in a thousand years was forbidden. _Fucking ancient laws_ she thought. She would leave Naruto in the morning but not until she showed him how much she loved him one last time.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you so much for the 18 of you who reviewed (and those who favorited/followed), you guys convinced me to write this chapter! Also, sorry about the short chapters, they will get longer as I grow as a writer, 5k words seems a bit daunting seeing as how I'm only at 3k with this chapter.**

 **For those of you who read the first chapter right after I published it, I revised it a little, adding some fluff between Naruto and Athena in the last chapter after a reviewer mentioned the lack of character development, haven't quite gotten the hang of it yet, but I hope it gets better as the story goes on. Hopefully this chapter is better.  
**

 **I currently am unsure if I should add in Artemis and/or Sally (because screw Paul Blowfish) at this point seeing as he has Aphrodite whom I decided was a better fit for now and three goddesses seems too much for Naruto to handle, write your opinions in the reviews.**

 **Again, thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
